Missing in Action
by Toweringsky97
Summary: Natsu is taken and the people that took him are going after the dragon slayers. They want them for there magic power but why the dragon slayers, what is so special about them?
1. Chapter 1

**Missing in Action- Chapter 1**

 **Konnichiwa mena! This is my first fanfic sooooooo this might suck, this is just something I thought up. Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy tail (I wish I did), Hiro Mashima owns it. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day in the guild. The all-out brawls, tables and chairs flying, and the master yelling at his brats to knock it off and him complaining about repair costs, but today the guild was silent. No one dared to break the silence that hung over the normally rowdy, loud, fun-loving guil known as Fairy Tail.

The day started like any other. Team Natsu came back from a successful mission and they told the story of how the yet again beat a monster and saved the day, with the occasional houses that were destroyed in tall of the commotion. The master overheard the story and the buildings lost to the destructive team and began to gloat about yet again, repair costs.

"Just how many more buildings are you brats going to destroy?" whined the old guild master.

"As many as it takes to beat the bad guys!" yelled a pink-haired mage as he smiled with his famous toothy grin. "Aye sir!" yelled the flying blue cat.

The whole guild burst out in laughter at the teens reply while Makarov pinched the top on his nose and sighed.

"With you I never know." Makarov said with a small smile

* * *

 _Time skip (night)_

The guild was closing up for the night and the whole guild took turns helping Mirajane clean up. It was team Natsu's turn (Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Grey, and Erza. The exceeds were at their houses) to help Mira clean because the night before team Shadow Gear (Levy, Jet, and Droy)

helped out. But that night was when everything went wrong for Fairy Tail's strongest team.

"Thank you for helping me guys." Mira said as she put away some beer mugs.

"It's no problem Mira!" Lucy said "You deserve to go home earlier than this." she said while looking at the clock.

"Indeed you work very hard." said the mighty Titania while she put the chairs on the tables.

"People should help you more often Mira-san, you work so hard to please everyone." said the youngest dragon slayer. Everyone nodded.

Mira smiled at her friends. "Thanks yo-" Mira was cut off by the guild doors burst open and two figures stood at the entrance of the guild hall.

Everyone froze and stared at the figures, waiting for something to happen.

"Give us the dragon slayers and no harm will come to you." one of the men said. He had a deep but scratchy voice. You couldn't see him underneath the black cloak he wore, all you could tell was that he was tall and quite built otherwise nothing. The other man wore the same black cloak, he was shorter than the other man.

"Like hell we'll go with you!" Natsu yelled as he lit his fists on fire.

The shorter man suddenly appeared in front of Natsu and kicked him into the wall.

"Natsu!" Wendy and lucy called to their friend as they ran over to help him.

"I'm okay, he just caught me off guard."

All eyes were on the two men. Everyone could tell that these guys had some serious magic power. There was a ton of power coming off of the guy that attacked Natsu, if he had this much magic then how much did the other guys have?

"Alright I guess we'll just take you by force." said the larger man.

"You won't lay a finger on them!" Erza yelled as she requiped into her heavens wheel armor.

"We'll protect our comrades!" yelled the ice mage.

"So be it. Brian will you do the honors?" he said as a evil smile spread across his face.

With lightning fast speed Brian was in front of Erza and through a devastating punch to her gut. Erza had zero time to react it came so fast. She was hid in the stomach and was thrown into the wall.

Grey stared with wide eyes _'how is he so fast?'_ he thought but was brought out of his trance when Natsu ran towards Brian.

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled as he charged in with fists ablaze. "Fire dragon's iron fist!"

Natsu tried to hit Brian but he moved out of the was so Natsu punched the ground creating a creator in the guild halls floor.

"You're coming with us Dragneel." Brian whispered.

"Over my dead body!" Grey yelled "Ice make lance!" Grey shouted as multiple spikes of ice shot towards him.

Brian saw the attack coming and as the last second he grabbed Natsu by his scarf and used him as a shield hoping the force of his attack would weaken the dragon slayer.

"AHHHHHH!"

Grey's attack hit Natsu creating scratches and cuts all over the teens body. One spike hit Natsu in his side creating a large wound, Natsu was bleeding. Bad.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Wendy screamed. "You used Natsu as a shield?! You'll pay for that you bastard!" Grey screamed.

Brian through the unconscious fire mage at his partner.

"Good work Brian, now get the girl we need her to."

Wendy was frozen in place with fear. She didn't want to see her friends get hurt anymore. She didn't want to go with these men. What would they do to her and Natsu? She stared to shake in fear.

Brian started to make his way to the sky dragon slayer when he found a sword at his throat.

* * *

 _With Wendy, Lucy, and Mirajane..._

"Mira take Wendy and get out of here." whispered the blonde. "What?" asked the bluenette.

"Wendy you need to get out of here, by the looks of it they are after the dragon slayers. You're in danger here." Lucy explained.

"But Lucy-san I-" Wendy was cut off when Mira transformed into her demon soul and picked her up. They were now airborne.

"Sorry Wendy but I need to get you somewhere safe." Mira said.

"But I want to help! Please Mira-san!" Wendy pleaded but it was too late. They were outside of the guild and flying away to a safe place as Lucy ran into battle.

* * *

 _With Erza, Grey, Lucy…_

Erza looked at the man holding Natsu and clenched her teeth.

"Give Natsu back or your friend here dies!" erza yelled. Grey and Lucy smirked at her statement, they had him now. But he did the unthinkable. He started laughing. Why was he laughing? Did he care for his partner at all?

Erza, Grey, and Lucy were so focused on the man and Natsu that they didn't see was Brian was doing. He was charging up his magic for another attack on the team.

Brian used his magic to push the team into the walls of the guild. There was so much power behind it that the building started to crack under the pressure.

Erza, Lucy, and Grey fell to the floor of the almost destroyed guild hall. Grey and Lucy were out cold, there was no way they could fight anymore.

Erza tried to get back up to fight only to be kicked back down to the floor by the man that held a injured natsu in his arms.

"Sir, the girl escaped." Brian said while approaching the man, his voice was quiet and also scratchy. "That's alright we will get her and the iron dragon next time." he said "We have one already, and if we push him enough i'm sure that we could still carry on with the plan." he said while walking towards the door.

"Would you like me to dispose of these pest sir?" Brian asked as he started to collect his magic into his fists.

"Leave them Brian, I want to make sure Fairy Tail knows who's boss." he said with a evil filled smile. "Yes sir." Brian replied as they walked out of the guild hall to leave Magnolia.

"N-no Nat-su…" Erza whispered as she reached out to him only for her to slip out of her consciousness as they walked away with the beloved pink-haired mage.

 **And there we go! The first chapter of my first fanfic, how was it? Sorry it was so short. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Again I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does! Arigato! Sayonara mena! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing in Action Chapter 2**

 **Konnichiwa! It's me again! Here is chapter two for you guys sorry this is short again, I wrote this late at night so my brain wasn't working. Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters Hiro Mashima does, I only own Brian and the other dude. Ok, TO THE CHAPTER ENJOY MENA!**

Makarov was walking to the guild to open up for the day. He opened the doors with a sigh, _'time for the brats to destroy the guild aga-'_ Makarov stopped mid-thought as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Erza, Grey, and Lucy were on laying on the floor bloody and beaten. The tables and chairs were broken and there were cracks in the walls and ceiling. There was craters in the floor and holes in the walls. Almost everything in the guild was destroyed.

"W-what happened here?!" Makarov screamed as he ran up to his fallen children. "Erza! Grey! Lucy!" the master said with tears in his eyes. "Who did this?!"

* * *

It was now mid-day and the rest of the guild members had shown up to the damaged hall, they were all questioning why everything was either broken or obliterated. They didn't do it.

Makarov walked to the railing on the second floor. The guild members saw him and everything went silent. An uneasy silence.

"Master what the hell happened to the guild hall?" Macao asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that hung over the guild.

Makarov sighed. "Listen well my children. I believe team Natsu was attacked last night while helping Mirajane clean up after everyone, including myself, left. When I arrived at the guild this morning I found Erza, Grey, and Lucy unconscious with Mira, Wendy, and Natsu nowhere to be found."

The guild stared at their master with looks of shock, horror, and anger.

"Erza, Grey, and Lucy are still unconscious but they will be questioned about the event that took place, but for now no one is allowed in the infirmary." Makarov said as he turned away with a look mixed between sadness and anger. He then began to walk out of the room to his office to let the news sink in.

The whole guild was silent. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

A young fire mage sat in his chair with tears in his eyes.

' _Natsu-nii is missing?'_ Romeo thought _'This can't be happening.'_ Romeo ran out of the guild hall with the tears now streaming down his face. "No… No… NO!" Romeo yelled as he ran down the streets of Magnolia. "NATSU!" Romeo cried as he fell to his knees.

* * *

 _At the guild…_

"Natsu c-can't be missing!" Happy cried with tears streaming down his face.

"WENDY!" Charla called "WENDY WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed as she took to the skies to search for her friend.

They exceeds of Natsu and Wendy were devastated. Their best friends where missing and there was nothing they could do at the moment. They had no info about what happened, if only they were there what it happened.

The guild members either sat in their damaged chairs or on the ground. They didn't know what to do.

* * *

 _Time skip…_

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, she winced in pain. Everything hurt but her head was in the most pain.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake, Lucy." Makarov said as he entered the infirmary.

"Master?" Lucy said as looked around to find herself in the infirmary. Lucy had bandages all over her body. "Wait! Where are the others?! Are they okay?!" Lucy asked frantically.

"Yes my child they are fine. They are just resting." he said with a gentle voice and a soft look in his eyes. You could see Lucy physically relax as she sat back in the bed with a sigh of relief.

"Lucy…"

"Yes master?"

"Child what happened last night? I found you, Erza, and Grey unconscious and injured this morning." Makarov questioned the young blonde.

Lucy looked down to her hand, she now has tears falling from her eyes. There was a long silence before the young mage spoke again.

"T-they…" Lucy tried to say but choked on her own words.

"Take your time Lucy." Makarov said as he placed a gentle had on the girl's shoulder.

"Th-they took him master… THEY TOOK NATSU!" Lucy was bawling at this point.

"Tell me everything. Who took Natsu. Lucy I want every detail you can give me. What happened last night?" Makarov said quietly.

Lucy began to tell the master what happened the night before. Them cleaning, Brian and the other man, the fight, Mira and Wendy, Natsu, everything.

* * *

"GGRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed. There was so much pain. All he could feel was the pain and blood running down whole his body.

"Oh come on! I thought the great Salamander of Fairy Tail was stronger than this!" he yelled as he proceeded to cut him, punch and kick him, drain him of his magic. It went on for what had seem like hours. Then everything stopped. The cutting, the kicking and punching, the magic draining, all of it. There was just laughter.

The man began to walk out of the room with a evil smile plastered on his face. "See you tomorrow Salamander." he said as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Natsu hung there, chained to the wall, bloody and weak. He slowly closed his eyes that were craving for sleep only to open them again to more suffering.

 **HAHAHAHA!** **Yes i'm evil I know. I kept my promise though I got the chapter out as early as I could. Thank you guys so much for reading I really appreciate the support. And I love the reviews you guys send me, they really mean a lot. I never would have thought that people like MY story, it's mind blowing! But school starts tomorrow so things might be slow but I will try my best to get the chapters out to you asap! Again I don't own fairy tail or the characters, I only own Brian and mystery guy! Sayonara mena, until next time. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing In Action- Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, this one is a longer than the previous ones. So sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I just started high school so there is that and on top it's the middle of marching band season so my next couple of months are going to be hectic but i'll try my best! Anyways let's just jump right in, enjoy chapter 3!**

It was dark and quiet, the only sound was water dripping onto the cold hard floor of the filthy cell. There were no windows for light to find its way to the pitch black room, the only source of the little bit of light was coming from a lantern outside of the cell.

The door of the cell opened and a tall man walked into the dirty cell. Natsu woke up to being slapped across the face by the man of whom he despised.

"Time to wake up Salamander." he said with a smile. "How about we have some fun this morning?" Natsu growled at he man only to be punched in the gut.

"No no no, bad Salamander. You should know better than to growl at me!"

"Oh go to hell!" Natsu yelled kicking the man in the leg.

He almost fell over but caught himself by grabbing the table that was in the room. The table was full of weapons ranging from small daggers to huge swords.

"Now you're gonna get it!" he yelled with a look of pure rage. "Boys! Get the machine ready! We have some magic to drain!" he yelled with a crooked grin.

Natsu's eyes widened with horror. "No please anything but that!" he screamed.

Having you magic drained was worse than torture. It was like having your soul ripped from your body. It was life playing tug-a-war with life and your soul was the rope. Having your magic drained from your body was the worse thing that could happen to a mage.

"No please!" Natsu screamed but he was already being dragged to the room where the worst thing on earth was.

They hooked up the screaming dragon slayer to the machine. The machine was like the one in Edolas, but much much worse. The man had amplified it to cause more damage along with the damage caused by the draining process.

"No no no stop! STO- AHHHHHHH!" Natsu tried to say but was cut off when a agonizing pain went throughout his whole body causing him to screaming out in pain.

The draining went on for hours and Natsu's tortures loves the sounds of him screaming for them to stop, they were amused at what they were doing to the poor teen.

When it was over Natsu was too weak to even lift his head. All he could do was close his eyes and go into unconsciousness hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the birds singing with Happy sleeping next to her. Lucy took Happy in with her while they came up with a plan to search for Natsu, Mira, and Wendy. Charla was staying with Erza for the being.

Lucy was still in denial, she didn't want to believe Natsu was missing. She wanted him to jump in her window and scare the living crap out of her. She wanted the dragon slayer grab her by the arm and them jump out of her window to go on a job, then she would complain about him never using the door and him replying with his famous grin.

She wanted Natsu to be there with her.

Lucy got out of bed and got her clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was cleaned up and dressed she woke up Happy, they ate breakfast and went to the guild.

When they go to the guild everyone was as gloomy as they were yesterday when they were given the news about Natsu's, Wendy's, and Mirajane's disappearance.

"Hey guys." Lucy said as she sat down at the table with her friends. There was Gray, Erza, Charla, Juvia, and Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy." Gray said.

"Do you know when the search party leaves today?" Lucy asked "I went home before I could get the information."

"Juvia believes it's at noon."

"Oh ok, thanks Juvia." She replied with a small smile.

"You guys are going to go out with the search party right?" Lisanna asked.

Everyone nodded, just then the guild doors busted open and two people walked in. One was tall and very built. He had long black hair with crimson red eyes with iron bolts all over his face. He wore a black coat with feather like spikes on his right shoulder. Next to him was a small black and grey cat with a scar next to his left eye. The cat also had a small sword with a red handle attached to his back.

"Gajeel, Lily I assume the job went well?" the master asked as he approached the pair.

Gajeel nodded. "Gihe, very well." he said with a satisfied smile. "But master we heard some some talk about a guild while we were on the job." he said with a serious look. Pantherlily nodded.

"It was concerning if I might add." Lily said.

All eyes were on the three. Everyone flinched _'did word get out that quickly?'_ the members thought.

"Practically everywhere people were talking about a dark guild that is going after the dragon slayers." Gajeel said.

' _It must have been them…'_ Makarov thought. "Gajeel, Lily, Happy, Charla, Lucy, Gray, Erza come with me." Makarov said while turning around and walking to his office.

Said people looked at each other and followed the old guild master. Once the group arrived in his office the master closed the door behind them and sat at his desk.

"What is it master?" Lucy asked.

Everyone's eyes were on the old guild master.

Makarov looked at the group of teens in front of him, "I believe the people Gajeel and Lily heard about are the bastards that took Natsu."

The room was silent, but you could still hear the rest of the guild members bickering about who knows what until someone decided to break the silence.

"Wait what are you talking about master?" Lily asked. "What do you mean _'took Natsu.'_ Salamanders missing?" Gajeel asked but it was almost like he was demanding a answer from the old geezer.

Makarov sighed. "That's right, you two haven't heard did you? Well a few nights ago team Natsu was attacked while helping Mirajane clean the guild. Mira took Wendy to a safe place while the others fought. In the midst of fighting Gray attacked one of the intruders but he grabbed Natsu by his scarf using him as a shield, causing him to be heavily injured and while one of the attackers took the other stayed and fought with Erza, Gray, and Lucy." the master explained, Gray cringed he started to blame himself for Natus's kidnapping. If only he was stronger... "Gajeel, you said that there was a dark guild going after the dragon slayers?" He nodded.

"Hold on old man, are you saying that the people that attacked us and took Natsu are in that dark guild going after the dragon slayers?" Gray asked.

Makarov nodded. "Did you two catch the name of this dark guild? Perhaps the area they are located?"

"I believe it was something like 'Reaping Shadow'. I also heard they were near Hargeon, people are now trying their best to avoid that area." Lily stated while crossing his little arms.

"Hmm, I see." Just then the door to the master's office swung open and Levy ran into the room with a look of horror on her face.

"Matser!" she yelled.

"Levy-chan? What's wrong?" Lucy asked the bluenette.

"Master come quick! It's Mira!" she shouted.

Makarov was instantly up along with the others in the room. They all ran down to the guild hall to find a heavily injured Mirajane, alone.

"Mira what happened?!" Makarov yelled as he ran over to the barmaid.

"T-they found u-us and took W-wendy." Mira said weakly.

"T-they have W-wendy?" Charla choked out as tears streamed down her face.

"Get her to the infirmary!" Makarov screamed.

"Those bastards are going to pay for what they did!" Master yelled. "They have crossed the line, brats we are going to war!" The whole guild started yelling. Never make enemies with Fairy Tail.

* * *

Wendy was walking down a long, dark, and dirty hallway. She had magic restraining cuffs on, they were too tight and started to hurt her small and delicate wrists. She had no idea what happened, just yesterday she was with Mira and they thought it was now safe to head back to the guild, but then she felt pain in the back of her head and heard screaming,then everything went black. Now she was in this strange place, it was cold and scary. She could hear people screaming, crying, and yelling. Wendy was terrified.

Wendy was then thrown into a dark and dirty room. She was injured but not to badly, just a few cuts and bruises plus the large bump on the back of head where she was struck. Sadly Wendy was going to be given more them a few cuts. They scared dragon slayer saw a figure chained to the wall behind them with their head down. It looked like a person, a teen maybe. By the way they looked they didn't seem to be in good health at all.

"H-hello?" Wendy called nervously, she was shaking.

The person's head shot up "Wendy?" he called. "N-no they c-couldn't have gotten you t-too." he said with worry in his voice. The man sounded familiar to the young sky dragon. There was no way it was him. Wendy slowly approached the young man. He had spiky pink hair and wore a scaly white scarf. There was no denying it.

"N-natsu?!" she yelled running the rest of the way to him. It was him, it was really him but he looked terrible.

He had huge dark circles under his eyes. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, there were bandages on his arms, legs, head, and torso that were bloody and terribly wrapped on the poor teen's beaten body. Natsu was so much thinner than normal you could count his ribs if you wanted to, it was obvious that he wasn't getting the nutrition he needed. He was pale, very pale, he looked like a ghost. This the wasn't like the strong, unbeatable, fun-loving Natsu that she knew. This Natsu was weak and vulnerable chained to the wall like he was, it was like he had given up.

"What did t-they do to you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No Wendy, don't worry about me. You NEED to get out of here, NOW!" As he said those words the door to the cell opened and a tall and buff man walked in.

It was quiet and the two stared at the man with a scared look hidden in their eyes.

"Natsu-san w-who is t-t-that?" Wendy whispered while staring at the man, he had a evil look in his eyes and a crooked grin was spread across his face. She started to shake in fear. "D-draven." Natsu said with a growl.

"Now now Salamander is this any way to treat ME!" Draven yelled as he stabbed Natsu in the side with a small dagger. Wendy screamed. Natsu gasped by the sudden attack and gritted his teeth trying his best not to give in to the screams of pain he wanted to let out, he knew Draven was looking for the screaming and yelling asking him to stop. Natsu wasn't going to give in. Eventually Draven pulled out the bloody knife and Natsu began to bleed frown the new wound.

"I think it's time to have some fun don't you think Salamander, now that we have another toy to play with." Draven said with a evil grin on his face as he turned towards the terrified girl. He loved the look of fear that was plastered to her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE! LEAVE HER ALO-" Natsu yelled but was cut off when he was smacked in the face with the butt of the bloody blade Draven was holding in his hands.

"Come on Salamander it's play time." he said as he dragged him and the screaming girl to the _'play'_ room.

 **Okay this is what I have so far, what do ya think? Again sorry things have been slow, freaking school, I have a few test coming up (two weeks in why give us tests now?) so things are going to be slow again. Plus there is marching band atop of all that, it's now the middle of the season and we have shows, parades, and football games to perform at and of course after school practices *sigh*. I'm actually thinking about writing another story but on a different topic, the game Legends of Zelda Twilight Princess. It's one of my favorite games and I thought it would be fun to write about it, just a thought. Anyway's i'll try to get the next one out ASAP! Until next time, night guys!**


End file.
